House of Temrkai-Mede
'''The House of Temrkai-Mede '''is a former ruling dynasty in the Shahdom of Barmenia (3682-3683), and(3737-3742)and the Khanate of Jelbania (3685-97), (3721-3732) and (4046-4051) . It was founded in January 3680 and was apparently extinguished by H'an Genzi II of the Jeztri clan on November, 4, 4051. History The House was founded by Nour Temrkaidsrme and her husband the Siphinian (Wantuni) adventurer Kostaq Fisnik when they married in Varishehr in 3680. Its claims were to the empire of Temrkai Khan and Barmenia, claiming that the disinherited Princess Dina remained the true heir to the throne. It seized the throne of Jelbania in 3685 and reigned for 12 years until a popular uprising overthrew the monarchy there. In 3721 the House was invited to return and reign in the Khanate and it accepted, initially leading a constitutional monarchy. In 3724 Temrkai II installed his absolutist rule over the Khanate, taking advantage of a massive political crisis. He was succeeded by his son Shlajkai II in 3729 and he in turn ruled until 3732 when the dynasty fled a popular uprising in the Khanate. In 3737 Prince Azi and Princess Tri managed to organise an uprising in Barmenia and they were acclaimed the co-rulers of the country. The two were deposed by their distant Mede cousins, Alexia and Justinian a few years later in 3741. The dynasts all gathered in Vanuku where they lived under the protection of their cousins. In 4042 the head of the dynasty Temrkai K. Termkai-Mede accepted an offer to serve as Protector of the newly established republic of Jelbania. The family returned to the Purple Palace but left once again in 4045 when the republican clan civil war intensified and the republicans retreated north to Klunedomura, losing much of the south. At Klunedomura, the Protector engineered a coup in 4046 and installed him H'an (Khan) creating the so called "Northern Khanate." It could not last. His southern rival Genzi II Jeztri won the war in 4051 and horrifically executed all the Temrkai-Medes in Klunedomura, feeding the northern H'an to his pet tiger. Claims The House claims much of the Jelbic speaking world (Jelbania, Barmenia, Vanuku) and Zardugal. The claims to Vanuku and Zardugal are regarded as mosly formal and have never been pressed like the other two (the claim to Vanuku was dropped during the second era in Jelbania). Members As of 4162 the House is viewed as extinct, with many of its members massacred at the end of the Jelbanian civil war of 4043-4051. No members have publicly revealed themselves in recent years. Succession Law The succession law is based on heredity, previously the doctrines of new Felinism and a modified version of the succession laws of House Mede but nowadays traditional Jelbic succession law is the main law. The monarch/ head of the house nominate his heir from amongst their children, preferably sons. Dynastic Marriage Rules The dynasty often arranges marriages between close relatives. The current Khan and head of the house Shlajkai II is married to his first cousin, Nour d'Artagnan. Shah Azi I of Barmenia was married to his sister Shahbanu Tri I. Category:Barmenistan Category:Jelbania Category:Dynasties Category:Jelbania monarchy